Ecuador
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Hablando de lo ocurrido ayer en el pais, una historia seria y con el fin informativo de lo que acaba de ocurrir, es mi punto de vista de todo lo que viví ayer en mi odisea por sobrevivir. Así mismo seguiré informando.


**Ecuador.**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece. CNN es un canal de noticias, yo solo usé su información.

**Advertencia:** Cuestiones políticas actuales y posible bashing, depende de como lo miren. Si son Chavistas o Correistas no lean.

**Notas de Autor:** Ayer fue conocido como el día de la Guerra Policiaca en Ecuador, hubieron caídos en batalla y muchos heridos, secuestraron al presidente y luego lo rescataron, hubo caos entero en el pais, saqueos y robos, muertes de personas inocentes y la ONU lo pinta como un golpe de estado, los demás paises le dan su apoyo al presidente por simples razones de conveniencia económica y Perú y Colombia han cerrado las fronteras con Ecuador.

Yo estuve ahí y sigo estando ahí, lo vi desde primera fila, estuve encerrada en un edificio por 5 horas sin poder salir, militares en las calles con metralletas siguiendo a las personas, amenazandolas...

No todo es democrático y constitucional como lo pintó CNN, no todo es como lo pintaron los noticieros... nos tuveron con 30 horas de radio y televisión estatal escuchando solo palabras a favor del gobierno, poniendo canciones patrióticas y censuraron las palabras en contra del mismo gobierno...

Méten a la carcel a quien hable mal de Correa y el gobierno... y la ONU dice que el pais es democrático. Irónico.

Este es un capítulo que hago tratando de que al menos los pocos que lean sepan que está pasando en verdad.

**Chapter 1.**

**29 de Septiembre del 2010.**

"Los universitarios particulares y estatales, y trabajadores de sección publica están marchando por las calles principales de Quito en protesta por las nuevas leyes de contratación pública y ley de estudio superior; en la tarde se han agregado los jubilados reclamando sus derechos...".

Guayaquil, aunque no lo aparentara ya era mayor, su edad seria comparada a las de Francia e Inglaterra por lo que habia pasado por mucho y la ultima vez que vivió esto no trajo nada bueno mas que la división del país y que pidiera ser reconocida, nuevamente, como nación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Ecuador?-se preguntó mientras cambiaba de canal y aun mantenían la imagen de la marcha.

**Esa misma noche, Montecristi-Manabí, antiguo territorio de Guayaquil.**

-Se declara Muerte Súbita... se llamaran a elecciones para nuevos asambleistas-declaró el presidente mientras bajaba del pedestal seguido de gritos y abucheos.

Ecuador miraba todo asustado, observó atentamente a su jefe que caminaba con dirección a la salida, los asambleistas se pusieron histéricos.

-eh... eh...-valvuceó-...Rafael, no creo que esto sea lo correcto, no puedes disponer siempre de lo que quieres, además, las nuevas leyes...-dijo.

-mi palabra es la última, se negaron a aceptar la ley, YO la acepté y la aprobé, nada se puede hacer (*)-

**30 de Septiembre del 2010.**

"Guayaquil está cerrada, la policia nacional se ha tomado los puentes cerrando el paso de ingreso y salida a Guayaquil como una protesta pacífica en contra de la nueva ley de regulación aceptada anoche por el Presidente Rafael Correa..."

Los noticieros seguían informando...

Guayaquil se enontraba en el Puente de la Unidad Nacional, mismo puente que construyó entre Ecuador, Estados Unidos de América, China y ella, ahora se encontraba cerrado, su policía se habia estacionado y mentenían la misma posición sin moverse.

Esa mañana en Quito la policía pedía charla, Ecuador se encontraba asustado, una guerra interna no le convenía y es así como se dirigieron a la charla.

**9:30 de la mañana, "charla" pacífica, Quito-Ecuador.**

"...mi palabra es la ley [...] mirenme, aquí estoy, si quieren mátenme pero no doy ni un paso atrás...(*)" Rafael Correa, dio un discurso, mas no hubo charla con los altos cargos de la policía.

Lo peor... se rió de la protesta declarandola "sin fundamentos".

**10:00 de la mañana, Guayaquil.**

"Avenida de las Americas continúa cerrada, los colegios han salido y el Abad y Rocafuerte se están enfrentando..."

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Guayaquil-¿Cómo fue la charla?.

-hum...-la respuesta muda de sus subordinados.

-¡Señora Guayaquil, una llamada del Joven Ecuador!-

-¿si?-respondió esta tomando el auricular.

-¡hermana Guayaquil!...-escuchó el llanto del otro lado-¡Él... él no quiso hablar!-siguió llorando-...se pusieron molestos y yo no se que hacer...-

-me lo esperaba...-suspiró la chica-...la nueva constitución lo protege, no lo pueden derrocar, nadie lo puede destituir... solo puede renunciar o morir y no creo que vaya a renunciar.

-¡Guayaquil, ya dijo que si quieren que lo maten!-lloró mas fuerte.

-es Guayaco, aunque me niegue y me odie es Guayaco y tiene sangre prepotente-aceptó la chica.

-...tengo miedo-

Y colgaron, la chica miró a sus subordinados parados en las calles, una huelga sin mucho que hacer mas que mirarse las caras.

**10:15 de la mañana, cuartel general, Quito-Ecuador.**

Era un caos total, no solo había policias, sino civiles amontonados reclamando sus derechos mientras Ecuador y su jefe pasaban entre la multitud, todos se golpeaban entre unos y otros mientras trataban de llegar al presidente que simplemente caminaba entre la multitud, fue cuando todo se desató, una bomba de gas lacrimoeno cayó cerca provocando la huida de muchos; el presidente declaró que era un atentado contra su vida.

Gritos de protesta y negaciones hacia el gobierno se escuchaban por todas partes mientras el presidente trataba de caminar.

Llantas fueron quemadas a la entrada del cuartel general y los partidarios del gobierno Correista gritaban por su presidente.

**10:30 de la mañana, cuartel general, Guayaquil.**

"El GIR, la GOE y la FAE se unen a la protesta, hay mas congregación en las calles, Guayaquil llega a crisis [...] es formal, el pais esta desprotegido, las fuerzas especiales se unieron a la causa y la marcha motorizada salió a las calles de Quito [...] se declara crisis en Ecuador"

-¡Esperamos ordenes!-gritaron los subordinados ante Guayaquil quien simplemente suspiró.

-guardaran la calma, se cierra la PJ mas no los juzgados, estamos en momentos de crisis y me preocupa Ecuador por lo que mantendran guardia por mis tierras, vigilaran manteniendo la calma, falta seguridad y eso les daremos-

La unión de la policia miró a Guayaquil esperando otra contestación diferente mas nada llego por lo que la miraron insistente.

-Oh, y mantendran cerradas las calles, eso es todo-

-¡Si señora!-

**Medio Dia.**

Desesperaión y caos total, el pais entraba en crisis mientras tenian secuestrado al presidente, gente armada habia intentado ingresar en las habiatciones donde lo mantenían cautivo para intentar matarlo, muchos pedían por su cabeza, los gritos pidiendo su muerte eran fuertes.

Contrario habia un grupo que se mantenía de parte del presidente y fue cuando Chavez dio su opinión por su "pobre" amigo Correa.

La gente desesperada cometia asesinatos, habia robos y saqueos, los lugares de trabajo fueron cerrados con las personas dentro al igual que los centros comerciales donde tres en Guayaquil fueron saqueados.

La policia habia perdido el control de la ciudad mas importante del Ecuador; ningún lugar era seguro.

A la tarde la Comisión de Transito se unió a la causa.

**G8, Washington D.C.**

-¡REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA!-gritó Estados Unidos de América-¡Ecuador está en estado de emergencia y yo como el héroe que soy debo ir al rescate!-

-¡no puedes intervenir, además es una guerra interna!-replicó Inglaterra.

-el cejotas tiene razón...-cedió Francia-...no se puede hacer mucho por le pequeño Ecuador-

-pe... pe... pero... ¡Guayaquil está en peligro!-gritó nuevamente Estados Unidos.

-aunque esté en peligro es un suicidio meterse, si interfieres los demás paises Latinos se iran en contra-repuso China.

-es mejor mantener la calma-Japón continuaba tranquilo.

-¡Ecuador, Ecuador, mi pequeño Ecuador!-gritaba Veneciano mientras Romano estaba dispuesto a romper la cara de algunos para obligarlos a intervenir.

-hay que mantener la calma como dijo Japón, es lo mejor que se puede hacer por el momento-respondió Alemania.

Un suspiro de Canada no fue ecuchado mientras Rusia sonreia emocionado.

-No me importa lo que diga... YO SOY EL HÉROE E IRÉ A RESCATAR A MI PRINCESA...-Estados Unidos salió dando un portazo.

-Idiota-

**Barak Obama habla sobre el Golpe de Estado en Ecuador declarando su apoyo al Presidente.**

**La OEA habla de un Golpe de Estado en Ecuador declarandolo estado de emergencia.**

**La Unión Europea declara su apoyo al Ecuador.**

**México, Cuba, Venezuela, Brasil y España declaran apoyo total a Ecuador.**

**UNASUR (Chile, Colombia, Argentina, Bolivia y Uruguay) declaran alerta y deciden reunirse en Buenos Aires.**

-¡ESTO ES CULPA DE CHAVEZ Y POR SUPUESTO DE VENEZUELA!-declaró Argentina-¿no es cierto amor?.

-¡deja de decirme amor tarado weon!-reclamó Chile mientras le lanzaba algunos lapiceros.

-que lindo... tiene su forma única de demostrar su amor hacia mi-rió.

-por favor, peleas de parejas para mas tarde...-intervino Colombia-...si se pierde a Guayaquil la economía de todos se viene abajo-

-Guayaquil esto y Guayaquil aquello...-repitió Bolivia-¿y que hay de Ecuador?.

-Ecuador nació solo para que Guayaquil sea anexada a sus tierras, es importante solo por Yasuní...-dijo Uruaguay-...ni siquiera Estados Unidos tienen un interes entero en el, le retiró su ayuda monetaria porque Ecuador porpuso Yasuní ITT en vez de otorgarle a Guayaquil, Inglaterra y Alemania dieron la espalda a Ecuador porque este dijo que en Yasuní ITT cualquier pair podía entrar al contrato de nomina quitandole la primicia a ellos dos al entrar Chile.

-Es cierto, ellos solo estan por el petroleo, de ahi no les importa que pase con el, mientras mantenga el ITT ellos le darán la espalda hasta que regrese a ser la marioneta de la G8...-aceptó Chile-...además los fundamentos de Argentina están mal.

-¡¿pero por qué?-reclamó este-Correa es Chavista, Chavez es Castrista y Castro fue Lenista y Lenin es Ruso...-la última palabra la agregó de forma tétrica causando escalosfrios en todos-...es una pieza mas de dominó, si derrotan a Correa, pueden derrotar a Chavez y así suscesivamente, aunque Lenin ya esté muerto.(**)

-igual es una teoría estúpida-aceptó Colombia.

**2:00 de la tarde, Guayaquil.**

-¡quiero brigadas policiales en el sur, están descontrolados, necesito control!-ordenó mientras observaba como su ciudad era interrumpida por militares.

Con metralleta en mano los militares ingresaron mientras el caos en todos lados era peor, las principales provincias del pais entero entraron a la lucha mientras se cerraban caminos y carretras. Insitituciones públiccas y privadas fueron saqueadas, al igual que tiendas y centros comerciales, se decidió el cierre inminente de todo establecimiento privando de alimento y agua a las personas, solo se mantenia la electricidad mientras la cadena nacional privaba de noticias informativas y solo ponia música patriótica mientras informaba los pensamientos e ideas de parte del gobierno.

Las personas preferian ver CNN donde los periodistas Ecuatorianos se dedicaban a mandar informacion, videos e imágenes para mantener informada la nación.

**9:00 de la noche, Quito.**

Se desata la guerra, un campo de batalla en Quito solo por salvar al presidente.

Se le declara guerra de película, aun no se sabe la perdida monetaria en todo el pais.

**10:00 de la noche, Quito, Palacio de Carondelet.**

El presidente da un discurso sobre su supremacía diciendo que nadie lo puede sacar del poder.

**1 de Octubre del 2010.**

Guayaquil amanece sola, destruida y aun con sus fuerzas armadas y policia manteniendo el control de la situación.

Aún el destino de Ecuador es incierto.

...

**Nota final:** Hoy la gente no pudo dormir, aun se suelen escuchar disparos y el nerviosismo está presente, por lo saqueos se han detenido en Guayaquil a la mayoria de ladrones y se recuperaron algunas cosas, no todas, los daños, solo en Guayaquil ascienden a 150 millones de dolares, las mercadería y alimentos de los paises vecinos a Ecuador están detenidas, Guayaquil al ser el primer puerto principal de Sur América causó un paro, que aun no se siente, en los otros paises.

Guayaquil continúa con su vida, no se puede parar el trabajo ya que los buques con la mercadería que está salvada deben zarpar a su destino, trabajo en exportaciones, y recien hoy salieron los alimentos correspondientes a Venezuela, Chile, Perú, Colombia y Argentina.

Solo hubo un día de paro en el puerto.

Rescataron al presidente pero aun así continúa el pleito.

No se por cuanto tiempo continúe esto...

Aclaraciones:

(*) Del discurso de Rafael Correa al "charlar" con los superiores de policia, ¿quién en su sano juicio dice "matenme" y luego actúa como si lo que está pasando no es culpa de el?, si no creen busquen en Youtube y las páginas de CNN, se abrió la camisa y gritó: "si quieren matenme pero yo no doy ni un paso atrás". Aparte, la primera parte donde declara que su palabra es la ley, es tambien tomada del discurso donde dictamina que es es la ley y no pueden cambiar nada de lo que diga.

(**) Un periodista Argentino, no recuerdo el nombre, dijo este argumento y suposición a CNN en donde declaraba estar seguro que todo esto era una forma indirecta de derrocar a Chavez.

Como dato curioso y que da risa, aunque no debería serlo ya que es algo serio... la estupidez del presidente, cuando se lo secuestró solo aceptó hablar con la radio del gobierno que transmitió lo que dijo, declaró estar encerrado, con suero y que lo tienen sedado para que no escape. Ojo que cuando te tienen sedado ni estas consiente ni hablas, solo balbuceas incoherencias. Luego recalcó que estuvo llorando de pena por ver como lo quería matar y luego acusó a un expresidente diciendo que era cabecilla del supuesto golpe de estado, al salir y dar su discurso noturno ya libre y rescatado declaró que no lo sedaron, que no lo encerraron, que el gobierno es mas fuerte que una simple marcha sin fundamento y luego dijo que el expresidente que el mismo nombró y acusó de conspirador no podía ser quien trató de derrocarlo, en otras palabras, dijo lo contrario a lo que habia declarado por la mañana.

No se hasta donde llegaremos en este pais.


End file.
